Stay
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: You might know Tom Riddle as the Dark Lord. You might know Tom Riddle as the monster who tried to kill Harry Potter. But he wasn't always like that. Once, he was just a brilliant student at Hogwarts, just like you. Once, he lost a girl that he loved and it tore his soul apart. Once, he was actually a good person. What really made him go all evil? This is Tom and Ether's story.


**Stay**

"Tom!"

I turned to see Ether hurrying along the corridors of the orphanage, her breath coming along in small puffs. "Look what I can do!"

Perhaps it was another clay flower? Ether was one year younger than me, but she had the maturity of a five year old. Maybe she was forced to grow up too fast and likes to snatch moments when she can have the happy childhood that she wanted. But living in an orphanage like this one did dull your sense of happiness after a day. That's why I wanted to stay in Hogwarts all year round.

Ether skidded to a stop before me, her 10 year old body tall enough to reach my chin. I peered down as she held her hand out. A beautiful purple bloom was in her hand, its petals gleaming in the early morning light with dew. I was stunned for a moment; it's hard to find a spot of beauty in London anywhere. It's all just smoke and buildings rising out of the smog and rain.

"It's pretty, Ether," I said, patting her head. "Where did you find it?"

She brushed me off impatiently. "No, look what happens when I do this!"

She stared at the flower with utmost concentration. I also looked at the flower, waiting for something amazing to happen. After a minute, I opened my mouth to say something-

The petals of the flower started opening and shutting all on their own. I quickly looked at Ether's face to see it beaming up at me.

"Isn't that amazing, Tom?" she said.

I smiled weakly. "Yes. It is amazing." A though occurred to me. "How old are you?"

"I'm turning 11 in two days!" she beamed, obviously excited.

My breath was stuck in my chest. This display wasn't what I thought it was, was it? I nearly snorted at my confusion. I, Tom Riddle, the most brilliant first-year that Hogwarts has ever had, is confused about a simple deduction.

But I am confused beyond reason. _Ether was a witch_.

I became aware of Ether's worried gaze boring into me. "Tom?" she asked.

I blinked and smiled at her. "I'm fine, Ether. How about you see how Harris is doing?"

Ether grinned toothily at me and hurried away. Perhaps Ether was the only thing that I ever showed affection to. My mother died when I was born, and my father had abandoned her. My fists tightened at the thought of my father. Apparently I was named after him. Tom Riddle.

He must have been the wizard in my family, because if my mother was, then she wouldn't have died and left me alone. I would've been living with her in a house, not in an orphanage where no one cares about you. But then, why did my father abandon my mother? Heaps of wizards and witches had Muggles as partners and they are perfectly happy.

Ether appeared back down the hall with her cat Harris in her arms. "Missus says that lunch is ready, Tom! Come with me?"

She smiled that cute smile that said that she trusted me indefinitely. How could anyone say no to that grin?

"Sure, Ether."

**Gryffindor&Slytherin**

I watched as Ether walked her way up to the Sorting Hat. The butterflies in my stomach flew around, bumping into each other. I hoped desperately that she would be sorted into Slytherin. After all, we discussed Houses on the train, and she said that Slytherin sounded good.

She got up there and put on the hat.

It stayed there for a minute, at least. It was really long for me. I knew it was murmuring to her in her head, thinking about what House to put her in. _Please be Slytherin, please be Slytherin, please be Sly-_

"Gryffindor!" The hat announced.

My heart sank as the Gryffindors clapped. Ether made her way over to the table, but not before she turned and gave me a small, sad smile. I thought a little piece of my heart broke off then.

**Gryffindor&Slytherin**

It was a rainy day, again. It wouldn't change, would it? I grew up in this orphanage, and now I'm leaving it. I'm happy to, actually. It never was a home to me. I didn't enjoy any second me me living here. I didn't love anything here. Except one thing.

"Tom?" Ether's scared voice whispered behind me.

I turned. She was wearing a green sweater and jeans, a bag on her shoulder. I frowned, trying to work out why she was dressed like she is going on a road trip. Then my eyes widened. _Oh_.

"Can you take me with you, Tom? Please?" She pleaded, tightening her grip on her bag.

"No. You don't know where I'm going, and even if you did, there isn't enough room." I said.

"I can pay for my own room in the Leaky Cauldron, you know. I have money."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

She looked outraged. "I can perform spells better than anybody else in my year! If anyone should be worried about safety, it should be you."

"No."

"Then I'll go on my own."

I looked at her and saw the hard determined look on her face. I sighed, wishing that she was still the immature 10 year old from so long ago. But now she's 16, I'm nearly 17, and times have changed.

"Fine."

**Hello! I'm Jaz! I had this idea for this story at the back of my mind for ages, so I thought I should just write it! This is the intro, so the good stuff will happen in the next few chapters! Please review!**


End file.
